


The Metal Dancer

by Unterpression



Series: A New Beginning [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unterpression/pseuds/Unterpression
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Korra were to meet Kuvira in "The Metal Clan".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Metal Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> The similarities between Korra and Kuvira would probably be a lot more apparent if they were to interact in Book 3,, so I'm beginning to explore that here. This is Part One in a series!

Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and their guide, Aiwei, entered the architectural masterpiece of a building where Korra planned to meet the mother of the new airbender. And though she was eager, she was even more so astonished at the interior of the beautiful building. The room, spacious and empty, was lit gold only by the window-covered walls, but even more breathtaking was the display in the center of the room. Metalbenders, men and women alike, were dancing with cables in and around a metal lotus flower whose petals moved with them- opening and closing to the will of their bending. 

At first, Korra assumed it was combat training. Aiwei was quick to correct her. 

As the dance ended, two women in particular stood out. One with short brown hair, one with a long black braid. They mirrored each other as they fell, hands clasped together, into the lotus flower, which closed its petals over them, and re-opened to them with ankles locked high in the air.

“That’s it for today, everyone!” called the woman who Korra assumed was leading the routine. She noticed Korra and made her way over.

“This is the Matriarch of the Metal Clan, Suyin” introduced Aiwei as she approached.  
“Please, call me Su, it’s great to finally meet you Avatar Korra. And you must be Mako, Bolin, and Asami!”  
The whole group was in awe of her last comment.  
“How did you know?” asked Mako.  
“I make it my business to know who’s visiting my city,” she said.

“Avatar Korra, it is truly an honor.” One of the dancers approached, a smile on her face, bowing as she spoke. Korra recognized her as the long-braided woman from the final act of the dance. 

Korra returned the gesture. “Likewise,” she said. 

“Oh yes, and this is Kuvira,” said Su. 

A look of disappointment quickly shot over Kuvira’s face, but no one seemed to notice.

“She’s my most talented dancer and Captain of the Guard here.”

“Impressive!” said Korra. 

“I learned everything I know from Su,” Kuvira said, looking at her fondly before returning her attention to Korra. “She’s been a mentor to me for as long as I can remember.”

“You’re very lucky,” said Korra. 

Kuvira nodded. “You must be here for Opal,” she said. 

“The new airbender? We haven’t met her yet, actually.”

“She’s very sweet,” said Kuvira. “We’re all thrilled for her. The changes you’ve brought to the world so far are incredible.”

“Thanks,” said Korra. “It’s so exciting to be bringing the air nation back.”

In the midst of their conversation, neither Korra nor Kuvira had noticed Aiwei whispering into Su’s ear.

“Korra, why did you lie when you told Aiwei no one else was with you?” Su accused.

Kuvira suddenly went on her guard, her friendly demeanor quickly turning defensive. The shift was so sudden it made Korra even more nervous about the accusation.

She panicked. “I-I didn’t.”

It was clear that no one was buying it. She gave up trying to lie.

“How did you know I was lying?”

Aiwei explained his abilities as a truth seer, and how there were no secrets in Zaofu. Korra decided it was best to come clean.

“We came with Republic City’s Chief of Police,” Korra admitted. “She didn’t want anyone to know she was here.”

Su, Aiwei, and Kuvira all looked at each other, surprised by the news. 

“Lin’s here?” said Su. “Well, I’d love to say hello!”

“You know her?” asked Korra.

“You’re joking, right?”

Though Aiwei remained fairly unmoving, Kuvira seemed particularly engaged. She folded her arms over her chest, looking amused at the exchange. 

Korra just looked confused.

“Lin never told you about me...” said Su.

“No, why would she?” asked Korra.

Su simply shook her head in disbelief.

“Su and Lin are sisters,” said Kuvira. The shocked expressions of Korra and her friends made her grin. 

“Let’s go,” said Su, “I have a few words for her.”

“Alright,” said Korra, and she led the way out. 

Aiwei went with the group back to the tram.

Kuvira went the other way, back into the room. No one noticed she hadn’t followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://ikkinthekitsune.tumblr.com/post/111088014089/wouldnt-it-be-great-if-it-was-actually-kuvira
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I'm open to suggestions for future parts! Thank you for reading! :DD


End file.
